


Good Hunter

by saeko_endou



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bloodporne, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Trans Female Character, Trans Sayo, bloodborne au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeko_endou/pseuds/saeko_endou
Summary: An inconspicuous wooden door. Every time she comes here she fear she'll see it hanging open, or perhaps when she knocks there will be no answer. But it's locked up tight as always, and she can see that the light is on inside even though the window is boarded up and the shutters drawn. Her lady is waiting for her.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Good Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in August 2020. Happy birthday, Tsugu.

The moon hangs high in the sky tonight, a full orb of silver burning down on her as she walks through the abandoned town square. Everyone in the whole of Yharnam with any sense still in their possession is indoors, and the ones too far gone to obey any instinct but their bloodlust... well, the bloodred streaks that linger on her sword tell their tales without any need for words.

Sayo Hikawa is a Hunter through and through, down to the bone. But even a Hunter needs to rest from time to time. Even Sayo needs a soft bed and warm comfort after the chill of the night and the gruesome work permates her body for long enough.

It's calling out for the one person who can always ease that tension out. Sayo obeys its wishes without question even as the nagging shame of having such a need bites at her with jagged teeth.

An inconspicuous wooden door. Every time she comes here she fear she'll see it hanging open, or perhaps when she knocks there will be no answer. But it's locked up tight as always and she can see that the light is on inside even though the window is boarded up and the shutters drawn. Her lady is waiting for her. Sayo's heart calls out in a surge of yearning even as her gloved fist raises to tap the door. Three knocks, then four, then two again. Their signal.

She hears the scraping sound of a latch being drawn back and then another. The door opens slowly. "Sayo... oh, you look like hell. Please come inside, let me get you something to drink, or—!"

"Tsugumi, I'm alright, I promise," Sayo says reassuringly as she steps inside. And then she stops in place halfway through the threshold as she takes in the sight before her.

Her lady love is clad in a sheer nightgown, so white as to nearly be transparent against the slender body it clings to. The flickering light of the lamp illuminates her softly and allows Sayo to see... to see... She looks away as embarrassment overtakes her, even as her heart pounds in her chest. Suddenly, she finds herself without words nor pride.

There's a quiet sweeping sound as the gown drags along the ground, and then a gentle hand is taking hers and pulling her inside insistently. "Please come inside already!" Tsugumi admonishes her. When Sayo looks back—focusing quite hard on her face—she has a bit of a teasing expression. "Unless you want the whole town to see me like this? It's only meant for you, you know."

When Sayo audibly chokes, the teasing lilt falls away and is replaced by concern. "Ah, I shouldn't... Really, you've been so busy tonight, you must be exhausted."

"No, Tsugumi," Sayo hurriedly replies, moving a hand up to hold in front of her lips as she clears her throat and closes the door behind her with a quiet click, "I... I'm certainly not opposed to... something such as that, er, in fact..." She doesn't know how to say it. Thankfully, as always her lovely Tsugumi understands.

Tsugumi approaches slowly, moving further into the light and revealing again just how little the nightgown conceals. She reaches up to brush her short hair back to give Sayo a flirtatious smile. Sayo can'd do anything but gulp—and then let out a gasp as Tsugumi's other hand moves to her stomach, warm even through the Hunter's thick black clothing, and slides down to caress her through her suddenly far too tight trousers. She bites her lip and Tsugumi doesn't fail to notice.

"Do you want me to take care of you, Sayo?" she asks, barely above a whisper. She has to know the answer to that question but it's the satisfaction of seeing Sayo say so herself that Tsugumi likes, Sayo knows that. She nods even as the flush over her cheeks darkens.

Circling around behind her, Tsugumi reaches around slowly to keep those frustratingly gentle touches going, moving around Sayo's body like it's hers to toy with because of course it is. One moment her hand is ghosting over the small swell of Sayo's chest, the next it's slipping the slightest bit under her waistband but not close enough to give any sort of relief. And then she presses her body up against Sayo's back and Sayo lets out a sort of trembling exhale.

Tsugumi's breasts are so soft, her whole body is so warm and welcoming and Sayo can hardly stand it. She can feel herself practically twitching, ready for Tsugumi to touch just that much closer but she has to wait, this is all at Tsugumi's pace.

Thankfully, their paces are quite similar. Tsugumi carefully undoes the belt loop that's attached to her sword's sheath and slowly pulls it away, dropping it on the floor with a metallic clunk and putting the weapon aside. Her deft fingers undo the rest quickly, and then she pulls her trousers down just far enough. Her hand slides over the bulge still building in Sayo's underwear. "Please..." Sayo says despite herself, reaching out to brush against Tsugumi's wrist and push her hand a little closer. "Tsugumi, I need you."

There's a quiet intake of breath behind her. And then those gentle hands pull her from the last of her clothing, and Sayo lets out a whimper as she's exposed to the open air, half from shame and half from intense longing. Tsugumi whispers into her ear, "Good girl," and that's all it takes for a bead of liquid to escape her.

Tsugumi's thumb bends around to wipe it away. There's a quiet laugh from behind her. "You're eager, aren't you?"

"Yes," Sayo says, any sense of pride or embarrassment thrown to the wind at the sensation of her lady's finger brushing against her tip, "I, just—please." Holding herself back from reaching out and touching herself is agony as long as Tsugumi's hands continue to hover just inches away. She twitches, and Tsugumi feels it.

"Cute."

Her hand finally— _finally_ —shifts to wrap her fingers around Sayo's length, and Sayo melts into the touch instantly. It's all she can do to not debase herself any further by moaning. A resolution quickly broken as soon as Tsugumi gives her an experimental rub. "Mmmmmmhh... Tsugumi..."

"Look at this," Tsugumi says in a voice Sayo so rarely gets to hear as her mind swirls, and another hand reaches up into her shirt to slip underneath her bra and caress her nipple. "What a brave, strong Hunter you are, but all it takes is a few gentle touches to turn you into a mewling pup. Do you like it when I do this?" Her hand gives Sayo a pump and if the immediate reaction of her whole body tensing up wasn't enough Sayo lets out another moan. Tsugumi giggles. "I guess you do."

Tsugumi's fingers are so soft, her touches are only speeding up and growing rougher as she goes. Sayo can't focus on anything except the feeling of warmth growing in her gut and the electric sensations coming from her cock, and then Tsugumi's fingers clamp together on her sensitive nipple, and Sayo—Sayo—!

_"Gggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooowrrrrrrrrrr...!!"_

The beastly growl echoes through the house as the two of them stand absolutely motionless. Sayo's eyes are wide even as her jaw still hangs open. She blinks. "I... I apologize, um, I... did partake in some beast blood during the hunt, I didn't expect it to—that I would..."

"Again?" Tsugumi admonishes her with a whining reply, leaning forward to bonk her forehead against Sayo's back. "You didn't go past the usual limit, did you? Sayo..."

"I was safe, I promise," Sayo quickly replies, "really, Tsugumi, I would not risk myself. Not when I have you to worry about..." Her face heats up as she realizes what she's just said. "Er, that's a bit too far, I just mean—you know I wouldn't ever give myself over to the hunt that fully, never."

"Saaaaayo." Tsugumi laughs. "As long as you're safe, that's all that matters."

"..." Smiling, Sayo lets herself lean back against Tsugumi just a bit, shifting her weight so that their bodies are as close together as possible, sharing their warmth among them. And as she does she feels that familiar softness again, and realizes...

"Tsugumi. Um."

"Ah!" Tsugumi realizes it at the same time and lets out a little snort. "I didn't realize you didn't finish, I was so distracted by the howl, but er, I suppose that was a different sort of climax." Silence. A long pause. "Let me help you again, Sayo. You're still close, aren't you?"

And she is. As Tsugumi's hand wraps back around her still-stiff arousal Sayo realizes just how close she is, how Tsugumi's ministrations have brought her almost to the brink. She breathes heavily, thrusting into her soft hand as Tsugumi continues to rub up against her back, her own nipples easy to feel through the nightgown. Sayo's breaths are heavy and uneven as they come in waves that leave her chest heaving.

She lets out a low growl despite herself— _"Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffff..."_ —but Tsugumi doesn't stop this time, she speeds up her motions, rubbing faster, her other hand circling Sayo's breast. Sayo can't focus on anything anymore, the world is a blurry haze and all she feels is Tsugumi's hand, so soft and warm around her and—

—and Sayo's whole body is overcome at once, her heart pounding under Tsugumi's hand on her chest as she feels herself shake and tremble and oh, she loves this woman so much, every part of her is Tsugumi's to take, every gasp and whimper and growl is hers and hers alone to hear.

...

It takes a long time for her to come down. The world returns slowly around her, and the first thing she feels is a soft kiss against her nape. "—ayo? How are you feeling? Um, you're pretty quiet..."

"I love you," Sayo says stupidly. There's a moment of silence before Tsugumi lets out a giggle behind her.

"I love you too, Sayo."

Looking down at the mess they've made, Sayo sees the glimmer of moisture on Tsugumi's hand. That's... her... ah. The sheer embarrassment of it is too much. It's not helped when Tsugumi draws her hand back, leaning around Sayo's side to raise it to her lips and lick it clean. Sayo watches, mortified. "T-Tsugumi!?"

"What?" Tsugumi says teasingly. "Is that too much for Miss 'I Drink Beast Blood'? You can be such a prude sometimes, Sayo..."

"That's not—you're—I!" Sayo stammers before giving up and falling silent. Tsugumi always wins, of course she does, and today is no different. A monstrous beast five times her size with claws like cleavers? Easy prey. But this small, sweet lady pressed up against her holds so much more power over Sayo.

And she deserves nothing less than Sayo's full attention.

"Tsugumi," she says, turning around and sliding a hand up onto her shoulder. Tsugumi blinks back at her with wide eyes that fill with understanding as soon as Sayo's other hand drifts lower, to another place the nightgown doesn't try to hide. She lets out a little gasp. Sayo decides she wants more. "Let me return the favor."

The night's not over yet. Sayo still has hunting to do.

They make it to the bedroom, somehow, all the way down the hall with the creaking floorboards and around the corner even as hands wander and eyes linger hungrily. Sayo's hand shakes a little as she pushes the door open out of anticipation before Tsugumi slips around her and takes her hand, pulling her to the side of the bed with a renewed eagerness. She's always been just as happy to take as she is to give. Sayo will give her everything.

The window high up on the wall is still open, and the moonlight streaming through it illuminates Tsugumi's form in pale colors as Sayo pushes her back onto the bed—gently—before her hands move to the shoulders of that damned thin nightgown. "May I?" she asks, and Tsugumi gives her a smile that says yes, always.

She pulls it off in a motion that's a little rougher than she intended it to be and tosses it to the side, instantly forgotten in her new quest to memorize every part of her lady's body. She's gorgeous like this, curled with anticipation underneath Sayo, no attempt at modesty made. Sayo's hand drifts slowly up her side, moves to her bare chest for a touch that makes Tsugumi bite her lip and shuffle her legs a little closer together over the sheets.

Tsugumi is so...

Sayo lets herself droop forwards weakly, her forehead landing on Tsugumi's shoulder as she buries herself in the scent of the other woman's skin. "I love you," she says, "I love you more than anything, more than the moon loves the night sky."

"Sayo?" Tsugumi mutters, caught off guard.

Her confused voice quickly turns into a teasing giggle as she rubs Sayo's back, eliciting another low growl that builds at the back of her throat. _"Gggggrrrrrf..."_ Sayo lets it out and the rattling vibration of it shakes them both, making Tsugumi hold her a little tighter. "I want to make you feel good, Tsugumi. May I?"

"I've kind of been waiting for you to start for, um, a few minutes now..." Tsugumi wiggles impatiently. "Sayoooo..." she whispers right into Sayo's ear, "please don't hold back, okay?"

...Well, if she puts it like that.

Sayo feels her blood pumping in her ears as she climbs off of Tsugumi, the other woman watching her with half-lidded eyes. She slowly moves further down the bed, hands sliding down Tsugumi's sides and onto her hips, then caressing her thighs until she finally gently pushes her legs apart. She feels her heart skip a beat—seeing all of Tsugumi bared before her with such calm trust displayed on her face will never, ever fail to make her emotions run wild.

"Tsugumi..." she whispers as her hand moves further down, skirting around her core slowly, "How do you want this? All of me is yours. Tell me what part you want for yourself tonight."

There's no verbal reply. None is needed. All Tsugumi has to do is raise a finger to her lips and tap them twice, and Sayo knows what she wants.

She leans in between Tsugumi's legs, holding eye contact as her heavy breaths start to hit her lady's core, and starts with a long, tender kiss that leaves Tsugumi hissing as her whole body tenses up. Sayo wraps her hands around the other woman's legs and licks along her slit once, twice, up and down in a steady rhythm before finding her most sensitive place and rubbing her tongue along there as well. Tsugumi moans. It's music to Sayo's ears, she wants to hear more of it.

Her fingers start to dig into the softness of Tsugumi's thighs but she quickly stops herself; only for Tsugumi to shake her head, telling her no, be rougher. Sayo obliges and squeezes tightly before digging back in.

What a delicious meal Tsugumi has provided just for her. This sweet taste, this thick scent, it's so soothing after a long night out hunting; it's just what Sayo needed all along. She savors the feeling of Tsugumi's arousal on her tongue as her lady jerks and whimpers beneath her. Her tongue flicks around in patterns, slowly picking up speed as she takes her cues from the breathy sounds Tsugumi gives her.

"S-Sayo—mmmph—mm, I'm close," Tsugumi cries desperately, hands reaching down to gather in her hair and pull her that much closer even with her weakened grasp. "Please don't stop, please, Sayo, I need..."

Whatever Tsugumi needs Sayo will provide. If she asked Sayo to pluck the stars from the sky Sayo would make her a necklace fit for a goddess, if she asked Sayo to slay every beast in Yharnam she would do it in a single night. If what Tsugumi wants is release, Sayo will give it to her with her hands and her mouth, even as her heart races in her chest still. She is devoted in body and soul.

"Go faster," Tsugumi says, and Sayo nearly freezes up at the commanding tone before obliging as best she can, her tired tongue working hard to bring her lady to climax. "Harder... I need you, Sayo, you have to be rougher with me, I'm so close."

Sayo can't hold it back now, the last of the beast's instinct within her blood. It surges out in a rumbling growl— _"Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooowrrrrrrrrr...!!"_ —that makes Tsugumi cry out from the unexpected sensation of it even as Sayo doesn't stop her ministrations for a moment, giving it all she has until—

"A-Ahhhhh, ahhhhhhhh, Sayo!" Tsugumi moans, arching her back from the bed and wrapping her legs tight around Sayo, pushing her closer as Sayo feels her shake and quiver before tasting the wetness of Tsugumi's climax on her lips.

Slowly, Tsugumi's legs release her from their vice grip and fall onto the bed. Sayo leans back to sit up on her knees and lick her lips. She won't allow one bit of it to go to waste; not after Tsugumi did the same for her earlier, it would just be disrespectful to wipe her face after that, wouldn't it? She watches Tsugumi's chest rise and fall rapidly, starting to even out as her eyes gently flutter open to find Sayo. She reaches out with weak arms. Sayo smiles as she carefully climbs over to lie beside her, pulling the other woman close and rubbing her back. "How was that, my love?"

"Mmm... good," Tsugumi says with a warm smile before burying her face in Sayo's chest. "Sayo..."

"What is it?"

Tsugumi looks up at her with an expression like she's just realized something. "Sayo, why didn't you ever take off your Hunter's uniform? Aren't you uncomfortable in that?"

In that exact moment, Sayo realizes that she completely forgot that she was even wearing clothes, let alone the bulky layers and cloaks of her uniform. She looks down at herself with a face that must be as befuddled as she feels because it makes Tsugumi burst into quiet giggles. "I suppose I just... got caught up in things."

"You're silly sometimes, Sayo," Tsugumi laughs before trailing off and staring up at her with a soft expression. "I love you too, you know."

"Too?"

"I didn't say it back last time, so I'm saying it now." Tsugumi leans in and rests her head against Sayo. Sayo feels her heart beat faster, and knows Tsugumi will be feeling it too. "My lovely Hunter... make sure to always come hunt me, too, every once in a while. Won't you?"

Sayo leans in to press a kiss against her forehead. "Always."


End file.
